Broken Bones
by Emmalt
Summary: Ally falls down trips down the stairs at the sonic Boom when Austin calls her and Brakes her Arm Austin thinks its his fault so he blames himself , Will Austin stop blaming himself or will more happen between these two friends - one -shot


**Okay so I don't own Austin and Ally, I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammatical Mistakes, Hope you enjoy.**

**Ally's POV.**

"I wonder when Austin will be here" I think to myself as I write in my song book by the piano in the music room, That's when It clicks I have been thinking about Austin a lot lately and every time I think about him I start to feel butterfly's in my stomach and that's when It clicks I still like Austin.

"Ally" Austin calls from the bottom of the sonic boom.

"Coming" I say walking quickly I get to the second steep coming down the stairs before tripping over my own two feet and landing in an awkward position at the bottom

"Ally are you okay ?" Austin says running over to me and helping me up.

"Yeah, but my arm feels really sore" I tell him looking him in his dark chocolate eyes.

I look down at my arm to see it looks out of place.

"Austin" I say trying not to think of the pain that I am feeling.

"Yeah" He says with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Can ...you...take me to the Hospital, I think I have broken my arm" I say looking up at him.

"Sure "He says grapping his keys before picking me up and giving me a piggy back.

"Um, Austin It's my arm that hurts not my legs" I tell him a tad confused.

"Um yeah I knew that, it's just that I feel really Guilty You Properly wouldn`t be in this position if it wasn't for me" Austin tells me in a sad tone and I can tell that he is worried.

"Austin it's not your fault if I hadn't of been Thinking of other things I wouldn't have fallen" I say as I hope into Austin's car "so please stop blaming yourself.

"What were you thinking of" Austin says as he hopes into the other side of the car before starting the enjoin up and looking over at me.

"Um nothing" I say not Knowing whether or not I should tell Austin it was him I was thinking of I mean he is already Blaming himself.

**Austin POV**

As we are driving to the Hospital I can't help but blame myself if I hadn't of called Ally and actually gone up and saw her maybe she wouldn't be in this Position. I Mean when you hurt the one person you love , that's right I love Ally , you can't help feel sorry for yourself, As we arrive at the hospital and go to the ANE place,

"How can I help you," The lady behind the counter says as me and Austin approced the contour

"Well I kind of feel down the stairs and I have hurt my arm" Ally says to the lady behind the counter as the lady hands over the form.

"Aww are you to dating," The lady asks Ally.

"Um , No" Ally says , I can't help notice the sound of sadness In Ally's Voice But I Don't think anything of it.

"Well that's a shame because you guys would be incredibly cute together" The Lady says

"Thanks" Me and Ally say in unison before looking at each other before blushing.

"Do you need any help" I ask Ally.

"Um yes please", Ally says handing over the yellow form before I start completing it.

"Um don't know you need to ask me all the questions on the form" Ally says looking over at the form in my hand.

"Nope I am pretty sure I know you well enough to answer the questions" I say Looking over at Ally and can't help stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Done "I say Handing the form over to Ally.

"Wow, you actually got everything about me correct "she says starting to stand up,

"No, let me" I say taking the form other and handing it other to the lady

"You really like her don't you" The lady behind hind the counter says as I hand the form other to the Nurse.

"How did you Know" I ask her confused.

"I have seen the Way you two look and act around each other in the short 10 minutes you guys have been here and I am 99% sure she likes you to" The nurse says taking the form of me and putting it in the small box behind her

"Thanks" I say walking over too Ally

"So what were you guys talking about Austin" Ally asks me

"Nothing" I say going a bright red

"Sure," Ally says.

"Ally Dawson" The Doctor says

"Would you like me to come" I ask Ally

Ally doesn't say anything but nods her head.

After a while Ally gets taken for an x-ray.

I stay in the room and I still feel incredibly Guilty and Haven't stopped blaming myself Even though Ally told me Not too.

**Ally P.O.V**

As I am sitting in the X-ray room getting an X-ray I feel incredibly bad I Mean even though I told Austin Not to blame himself for me falling down the stairs I still feel like he is balmiming himself.

After the x-ray is finished I get back into the room where I see pacing backwards and forwards till hr notices me and stops, so how did it go is it broken Austin says in a nervous voice.

"We are about to find out "The doctor says loading it up on the computer.

"well It seems like you have broken your Arm" The doctor says looking at me , so we will have to put it in cast for a few weeks any preference in colour , "Purple Please " I says as the doctor says

"Austin please stops blaming yourself it's not your fault" I tell him.

Three Hours later

"Can I be the first one to sign the cast" Austin says walking over to me with a sharpie in one hand "sure" I say.

Austin wrote six words on my cast "will, you, go, out, with, me"

And I replied with a simple Yes

**So how was that sorry if it seems a bit rushed, please let me know what you think, thanks once again, **


End file.
